The Last Straw
by Keiron Halycon
Summary: As inspired by the events of 9/11. A new character has been added. His back story will soon follow...I hope. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**SUMMARY**

As this is my first attempt to post any of my stories, on a forum where reviews and critiques are a common place occurrence, I welcome them all, for as a writer, that is the only way to grow as a writer. The character of Charon Bond was added to this story and soon I hope to have a back story for this character. Please, I ask your patience with me with this story. I have read many stories from FanFiction and I hope that my story will be respected in any plagiarism in any form. StarFox and all of it characters are properties of Nintendo. Charon Bond was created by me. If you wish to use this character in any form please contact me first. 

I thank you for your time and enjoy.   



	2. Chapter 1

**THE LAST STRAW******

**Chapter One**   
**Premonitions**   
_Lylat System, Papetoon_   
_A small villiage_   
__

Charon Bond gazed out of one of the many windows of his and his good friend Fox's house. The constant harassment form Sialoeus Andross was making their nights sleepless. The constant worrying of his lizard troops invading yet another planet in the solar system, another gravity bomb that swallows up entire fleets of ships, or just another pin of faceless, cowardice acts that Andross threw at them to lead them off the one-way ticket to an all-out confrontation with him and the small band of freedom fighters that harassed the supply lines throughout that sector of space. Papetoon was quiet except the wind blowing in form the inland sea across the flatlands. Rustling in the grass and small vegetation, reminded Charon of his home. Nothing more than wasteland at the time that is all he remembered. Bittersweet to the memory, but for something that has nothing more than anguish and sorrow behind it, it served a purpose that this will never happen here or anywhere else.   
Fox walked up behind Charon and handed him something hot chocfee. "Here, maybe this will get that frown off of your face," said Fox.   
"Thanks." Charon said, relieved that some things were just about as clockwork as things could get. "I just can't get over this feeling that something is going to happen and I can't do anything to stop it."   
"I know what you mean," Fox agreed. "But I can't help it if Fara kisses me instead of you."   
Charon glowered at Fox, "No! Not that," growled Charon. "Like some attack or something not seen that is being devised by Andross. That simian will stop at nothing to enslave everyone on this planet you, me, the others, everyone!"   
"Calm down there, bro," eased Fox. "I know how you feel, but if I had your and Peppy's empathic powers, I would be just as uneasy as you are now."   
"Sometimes, I think my powers are a curse," Charon said, sighing. "But look at how many times they, my powers, have saved lives, ours especially. Think my grandfather is somewhere in this galaxy laughing on the floor."   
"Nah, he would be proud of you, my friend," said Fox. "It just so happens, that he is the emperor of your extinct planet and population."   
"A population that is strewn all over the galaxy," Charon stated. "I was just lucky enough to find Chelsea and her father before they passed this system by."   
"And don't forget Chonig," said Fox.   
"Don't remind me," said Charon, as he looked skyward in a sign of exasperation. "He almost destroyed the planet of Corneria, your birth place if I remember correctly."   
"Ok, you got me there, but you need to stop worrying about these things. Right now you even have me on edge," Fox admitted.   
"Well, I can't help it. You know that whenever I have these feelings, it seems as though the whole world is screaming out in pain," Charon shuddered. "Let's put it this way, you remember the drill instructor when we were at the academy?"   
"How can I forget," Fox recalled.   
"Well, imagine then, his voice one million times louder than it already was," Charon said.   
Now it was Fox's turn to shudder. "I don't really want to think about if his voice was that much more louder. I still think I am deaf in one ear from his pushing and yelling."   
Charon nodded. He gazed out the window some more, hoping that his sense of dread would pass by like a rain shower on a spring day. Then something happened. The air around Charon seemed to grow colder and darker. Charon shivered once, and he knew he was about to have one of his visions. This was either scene of great joy or of great sadness. Somehow he knew it was the latter.   
The scene played out in dark images, silhouettes against an even darker background. The Tydrier, a trapezoid pyramid, on the capital planet of Corneria, was up in flames. Creatures from dozens of worlds were running, helter skelter, away form the blazing inferno. Fire crews and medical drones were up in the air racing furiously to arrive at the damaged monument.   
Charon never liked these premonitions, and this one was the worst one he'd ever had. Just as the dreamlike state was fading, he heard the unmistakable laughter of Andross. Then it stopped. Charon opened his eye and raced into the kitchen where Fox was preparing their breakfast. "No time for that, we need to get to Corneria, right now!" growled Charon.   
Just by the look in Charon's eyes made it clear to Fox that this was a very serious matter. The normal yellow eyes of his friend were turning bloodshot red as Charon was speaking. The anger rising in a .Garnage native made their eyes turn an orange color, but when a creature of extraordinary talent, as Charon was, their eyes turned red, the pupil no longer visible. "Let me contact the others," said Fox.   
"Ok, but you better do it at a dead run," Charon sternly said.   
By that time, Charon had grabbed his duster and hat and was out the door. Fox sighed and ran after Charon, all the time calling on his communicator. "Slippy, Falco, Peppy. You all better get to your ships, now. Charon thinks something is going to happen on Corneria."   
"Thinks?" screamed Charon. "I think you know me better than that."   
"Ok, something is going to happen on Corneria," Fox corrected.   
Reports came within fifteen seconds of the original call. "What now?" asked Slippy. "I was in the middle of a bath."   
"I don't know," Fox said. "Ask Charon."   
"I wish he would have his séances at a more respectable hour than this," grumbled Falco.   
"But look at the times that I have been right as well," Peppy said.   
"All right, all right. I am coming." Falco agreed reluctantly.   
Charon was already inside his ship, a sleek, black ship with room for one creature, two creatures, if that the other creature didn't mind being squeezed behind him, looking at a dark screen for the journey. This suited Charon just fine, with minimal effort; he coaxed the engines to life and was ready to go before Fox entered his own cockpit. Fox's ship, an Arwing, had V-shaped wings and the cockpit at the point of the "V". More of a metallic grey color, than black, the fighter was more than capable to be easy to pilot.   
Charon sensed where the others were and he lifted off the ground with Fox right behind him. Soon the other fighters came into view as all of them escaped Papetoon's gravity and atmosphere. As soon as they cleared the stratosphere, they all took up the normal fighting stance that all of them knew all so well, Fox in the lead.   
"All I can say is that something is going to happen or has already happened at Tydrier," stated Charon. "I would like to go full throttle to the planet of Corneria and see if anything is going on."   
"If nothing, then what?" asked Falco. "We would have just wasted precious fuel and resources on a silly little errand."   
"I'm not in the mood for arguing," said Charon. "When Andross is involved and when innocent civilians are involved, I would love to be wrong. Now are you and everyone else with me on this?"   
The responses were quick and affirmative for this adventure they were going to partake in. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Slippy asked.   
"We will meet at coordinates tango, foxtrot, omega, over the southern polar region. That should have us easier to escape Andross' early warning satellites and we can then slip in over Tydrier, undetected." Charon said. "Does anyone else have any suggestions?"   
Slippy asked, "Well, since we are going to be in the region, were we going to pick up any flatte ambrosia?"   
"You and your damn stomach, Slip," Falco said, sighing.   
"Ok, if there isn't anything else to discuss, let's go."   
With that, the five fighters sped off in the direction of Corneria. Charon was hopeful that he was wrong about his latest premonition, but he knew that someway, his forbearing usually came true. Well, let's hope that there won't be that many dead and wounded when we all get there, Charon silently mused.   



	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**   
**All Over Again**   
_Lylat System_   
_High orbit above the captial world of Corneria_

  
The flight was uneventful as the pilots became more anxious as the near their destination, Corneria. "Ok. We are near enough to Corneria so that if anything is happening Andross will certainly know of our coming here," Fox said. "Check your ships and get them up to snuff. We don't want any malfunctions on this run." 

"Will do, Fox," Charon replied.   
"Copy that," Falco said, looking over his instruments for the umpteenth time.   
"I'm ready," Slippy confirmed, but from tone of his voice, one wouldn't know the fear that held inside.   
"Ready when you are," Peppy said at last.   
"Make preparations for atmosphere reentry," Fox said. "Coming up on the southern hemisphere. Charon, you picking up anything in Corneria City?"   
"Nothing right now," Charon said. "Just a couple of passenger ships leaving the airport. Numerous small ships in the area. Nothing out of the ordinary."   
"Let's hope for our sake that it stays that way," said Fox.   
"See, I told you we were wasting our time and our resources for this," Falco said, a little annoyed.   
"Why don't you remind me again of this Falco," warned Charon. "You can take it out of my next paycheck. Oops, my mistake, ever since Pepper thought we weren't doing enough, he cut our pay."   
"Bring it on, fuzzball," Falco jeered Charon.   
"Quiet, you two," Peppy interrupted. "I am getting strange emotions from those two airships that left. You picking up on that as well, Charon?"   
Charon calmed down and begins to focus his inner eye. "Yes, I am. Hmmmm, strange language, sounds Venomian."   
"How soon can we get to those airships?" Fox asked.   
"In about ten minutes," Slippy answered.   
"Will that be enough time?" asked Charon.   
"It better be," Fox said.   
The StarFox team pushed their throttles to the maximum, hoping to divert the disaster that was about to befall Corneria City. "You know, even though Venom is still under quarantine, some Venomian locals are still here on the planet," Falco said, suggesting that it could be just locals on an outing.   
"I don't think these are locals, Falco," said Charon. "I don't think locals address each other as captain or sergeant."   
Using a loose triangle formation, the StarFox team came within sight of the outskirts of Corneria City, with the vague image of The Tydrier, looming large, over the capital city. It was like the scene from Charon's vision was becoming reality, the two airships, on a direct collision course on the monument, one from the east, one from the west. "We won't be able to take both of those airships away from The Tydrier," gasped Charon. "But we need to try, just the same."   
Fox said calmly, "Falco, Charon, and myself will take the east airship. Peppy and Slippy, take the west."   
Just then a familiar voice joined in. "I will join Peppy then," said the feminine voice. "Three on each I take it?"   
"Fara? Where did you come from?" asked a surprised Fox.   
"I got your fighter signatures when you were passing the southern pole," Fara explained herself. "I figured you wouldn't be here for a visit, especially with that ape still on the loose."   
"Glad to have your help Fara," Fox said. "Yes, helping Peppy and Slippy will be much appreciated."   
Now, with their numbers bulging to six, the fighters broke formation and raced to avoid a potentially disastrous outcome. First Fox and Peppy tried hailing the two airships, but no answer was coming from either airship, nor was one expected. Then Peppy and Charon scanned the airships for potential help in the passenger carriers. None were to be found, alive, except the Venomian pilots. "Shooting down the airships would be out of the question wouldn't it," Falco suggested.   
"Yes, I think it is. They are too far inside the city to limit the civilian casualties," Fox confirmed. "If these were out in the desert north of here or out in the bay, I would say go for it."   
"I think the best thing to do," suggested Charon. "Is to warn The Tydrier's occupants and the surrounding buildings of these two airships. Next, call the local authorities and have them on standby status in case of the worst case scenario."   
"And what is the worst case scenario?" Falco asked.   
"The vision," Charon said. "The airships crash into The Tydrier."   
At this, the air was silent. Then the pilots were busy on separate radio signals, contacting the nearest fire stations, medical facilities, and law enforcement that could help in the evacuation. "How soon they going to hit, Slip?" Charon asked.   
"At their current speed, in about five minutes," Slippy said.   
"That is not going to be enough time to evacuate everyone," Charon said. "DAMNIT!"   
Again the comm. system was quiet. "I would like to suggest that we all land and help where we can," Charon suggested. "My feeling General Pepper will close the airspace around Corneria City after this happens if he hasn't already."   
"I have already, Charon," said General Pepper, as he joined the conversation. "This will be one of Corneria's biggest disasters. Good thing you are here to at least coordinate things. People look up to the StarFox team."   
"You know, General, about our paychecks," Falco starting saying.   
"Shut that beak of yours Falco, now is not the time," Fox said in anger.   
Falco said some unintelligible things that none of the StarFox team wanted to hear or to know. All six of the pilots landed in a vacant lot about half a mile from The Tydrier. They all exited their fighters and ran to the potential crash site, Fox in the lead, with Charon, Falco and Fara, not far behind. Peppy, because of his age and Slippy, due to his girth, jogged and brought up the rear.   


***   
_Corneria City, Corneria_   
_Near the monument of_ **_The Tydrier_**   
**__** __

Already, the fire creatures and the Corneria law enforcement were already directing people away from the area in a half-confused half-knowing fashion. The chief of the law enforcement saw Fox coming and came down from his car to meet him. "We are trying to lead the people away from the area as best as we can, but not everyone will make it out in time," said the antelope.   
"I know that, just do the best you can," said Fox reassuringly.   
Just then the loud roar of the first of the airships was heard over the people. Fox and everyone around him could only watch in horrified fascination where the airship was going to hit The Tydrier. Charon was in the back; his eyes were a bloodshot red, as he too, could only watch. Not to stop what his vision had predicted.   
**IT HAPPENED.**   
The air became deathly quiet, as the airship slammed nose first in the pyramid, twenty-five floors from the top. The explosion was deafening. The chaos that ensued was mind-numbing. The emotions that came were some of happiness, sadness, anger, and fear. The second airship hit the pyramid closer to the base, taking more of the structure with it as the explosion rocked the nearby buildings and creatures. Firefighters and law enforcement rushed to the scene, but was quickly driven back of the intensity of the smoke and debris that the two collisions had made.   
For probably the first time in their lives, the StarFox team stood helpless, trying to comprehend the magnitude of what Andross and his armies had done. Fox was the first to come out of his stupor. "Come on! They need our help here team," barked Fox. "Stay in touch with our comm. links and don't be afraid to ask for assistance."   
The team split into pairs, Fox and Fara, Falco and Slippy, and Charon and Peppy, lending their paw, wherever it was needed. Carrying injured and the dead to makeshift MASH units, giving CPR to those that needed it, shedding not a tear in all of this destruction. Emotions were for later, now, they had a job to do. As a half hour rolled on by, the evacuation and treating of the injured was going fairly well. Fire fighters and the law enforcement were searching the damaged Tydrier, floor by floor, looking for stragglers and injured. Every so often a mild explosion was heard in the direction of The Tydrier, shaking the building more and more. "That building can't take much more of those explosions," Peppy observed.   
"No, I think it is time we get those brave creatures out of that death trap," Fox suggested. "Don't want any more deaths here than what we already have."   
"Already talking to that young antelope now," Slippy said.   
Charon was sweating profusely, going through the rubble, next to The Tydrier, hoping that the next stone he turned, another creatures life could be saved, but so far, no such luck. Falco was right beside him, complaining all the time, but he too wanted to see some sort of life underneath this rubble. At first, Charon felt a small tremor. Thinking that it was another explosion, he continued on working, but the shaking grew more and more intense. He nudged Falco. "You feel that?" Charon asked.   
"Yeah, but it's just another explosion somewhere in this building," Falco, nondescriptly said.   
"Probably, but, I don't know, just like this shaking isn't stopping like the others," said Charon, looking around him, as other creatures, fire fighters and law enforcement, working side by side and even civilians, that wanted to help.   
The shaking became worse still. Soon other creatures were commenting on it. Looking at each other for some sort of sign of what was going on. Charon was the first one to speak up. "Ok, I don't like this," Charon said, warily eyeing the building.   
"Falco, get the creatures away from this building," Charon demanded. "I will take the left. This building is warning us to get away."   
"I am on it," Falco said, warning the other creatures of the possible failure of the support system of They Tydrier.   
Charon ran to the antelope that was in charge of the recovery. "I think you better call in the creatures from this building, it's ready to go anytime," Charon suggested.   
"Funny, I just received word from Slippy, saying the same thing," bleated the captain. "But most of my best officers are on the higher levels. It's going to take some time to for them to come down."   
Charon nodded and ran over to Falco. "Have you warned them?" a worried Charon asked.   
"Yeah, creatures are still trickling out from the entrances that was inside," Falco exclaimed.   
"Come on, they need the help then," Charon yelled over his shoulder.   
Falco and Charon both were halfway to the main entrance to The Tydrier, when the building began to sway. Charon grabbed shirt collar and pointed to the building. "OH CRAP!" Falco yelled.   
Charon made sure Falco was ahead of him as they sprinted away from the collapsing building. Falco managed to take a peed at the building as it fell. "Don't look back, Falco," Charon yelled. "Just keep running."   
"Run to where?" Falco asked.   
This time, it was Charon's turn to take a look. The building was halfway to the ground. Smoke and debris was billowing out from The Tydrier. Charon turned to run some more, but Falco was rooted in place. "Come on!" yelled Charon.   
"Too late!" Falco pointed at the smoke coming towards them at a tremendous rate of speed.   


***   
_Base camp_   
_Near **The Tydrier**_   
**__** **__**

Fox looked up at the falling building, treating the injured a good half-klick away. He could only stare and feel sorry for those still trapped in the building and surrounding area. "Wow, good thing I am here and not there," Slippy said, but wishing he never had said a word, knowing others were not so lucky.   
Peppy yelled across the confusion, "Falco and Charon were still in that area, Fox."   
Fox eyes widened. "No! How can this be?" Fox exclaimed. "I thought they were with you Slippy?"   
"They were, but they needed the muscle to clear out debris to look for survivors," Slippy said.   
"Now we are the muscle to look for them," Fox said, running in the direction of the fallen monument.   
Slippy and Peppy ran with Fox to look for their two teammates. Fara came out of building that served at a restaurant at one time. Now, it was the central nerve center for the cleanup. "Where you guys going?" Fara asked.   
"No time to explain," Fox said, running by her. "Just come with us."   
Fara was in stride with Fox in no time with Slippy and Peppy in tow. Fox just couldn't believe two of his best friends could be injured or even worse. No, he must not think that, Fox thought to himself. Falco and especially Charon could easily walk away from bigger disasters than this. Fox felt a tear run down his cheek and whiskers. That couldn't be possible.   



	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   
**True Consequences**   
_Corneria City, Corneria_   
_The remain of **The Tydrier**_   


The remaining StarFox members ran towards The Tydrier. All they saw was the destruction and bodies of the many Cornerians and Lylatian lying dead or severely injured. Fara, tried to stop herself from throwing up, but couldn't. Even Fox could barely contain his mixing inner juices. Out of all the battles and fights he had been in, this had to be the worst scene that was in front of him. He had seen some of the creatures faces, maybe only in passing, but now, he saw them either dead or dying. That was the bad thing about it, he knew them, if not just saying hi, passing on the street, knowing them by name, or even personally.   
He shook himself out of those thoughts and trudged onward towards the once proud monument of industry and economy, The Tydrier. The smoke was almost unbearable. Luckily the StarFox team carried with them the particle masks that they were using treating the injured from the initial blast. "I don't think we will be able to locate them, Fox," Fara said warily. "I am lucky to find my muzzle in all this smoke and debris filled haze."   
"We just have to, Fara," Fox said angrily. Then his face softened. "I would expect you to keep looking for me until you find me alive or …"   
"Yes, you are right," agreed Fara. "I will keep looking as long as you."   
Some of the first fire fighters and law enforcement were already ahead of the StarFox team, sifting through the rubble, hoping beyond hope, to find some kind of life. The canines of the law enforcement agencies were sniffing the air and rubble for the slightest vibration not made from the helpers.   
"Have you found anyone yet?" asked Peppy.   
"Well, yes," said the sergeant. "This"   
Fox followed Peppy and Slippy to where the sergeant went. Fox could only see the top of the sheet and a hint of red. "NO!" exclaimed Fox.   
The sergeant removed the sheet and there was the lieutenant, his antlers missing and his head and neck barely attached. Fox averted his eyes and Fara's. "I am so sorry," Peppy convened. "We thought that was one of ours."   
"It was one of all ours," a bear said.   
"I think it will be much worse when this is all over," the sergeant said. "Casualties in the thousands is the preliminary results are at now."   
Fox and Peppy bowed their heads, Fara could only cover her mouth in horror, and Slippy just stood silent, mouth agape. Silence hung in the air as thick as the smoke. Finally, Fox came out of his stupor. "Come on. We won't find Falco and Charon any faster if we stand around like this."   
The Starfox team started on the northeast corner of the rubble and started in. Primarily looking for their comrades, but also hoping to find any survivor at all. Fara had found a couple, still holding on to each other's hands, dead. Fara looked at Fox and managed a small smile. Even in death, the couple loved each other to the last. She motioned over the roaming coroners. They looked down and smiled. They too noticed the couple holding hands. They retrieved the bodies. Fara went on looking through the rubble, a bit saddened, but a bit happy, to see how creatures from all walks of life still cling on to things that they love, even themselves.   
The hours passed without a sign of the two missing StarFox members. Finally, Fox called the team over. "Well, even I have to admit I am getting frustrated with this search," Fox admitted. "Like finding a needle in a haystack."   
"We can't give up now, Fox," Slippy chimed in. "They have to be here in this rubble."   
"I agree with you Slippy," Peppy said. "But the problem lies within that rubble. Where?"   
Fox looked exhausted, but he knew he had to keep looking even though finding the duo alive was fading as fast as the setting sun. The first few hours were always the most crucial. "Fox," Fara called.   
"Yes?" Fox answered.   
"Want me to bring the team some food and drinks?" Fara asked. "I think really needs it."   
"Yes," agreed Fox. "I think we all need to take a small break."   
Fox walked over to Slippy and Peppy who were working side by side. Fox smiled at this. Those two were always at each other's throats over the maintenance of the Arwings and the Great Fox. Fox tapped them both on the shoulder and told them about grabbing a bite to eat. They reluctantly agreed. They were turning away from the pile of rocks and papers, when Slippy found a glittery piece of metal. He picked it up and gasped. "Fox!" Slippy exclaimed.   
Fox turned around. "What you have there, Slip?" Fox asked.   
"Isn't this one of Charon's knives that he carries around?" Slippy asked.   
Upon further examination, it was indeed one of Charon's knives. On the blade, was the insignia of the Thundernights, one of the very few things Charon had of his old home planet and on blade, the StarFox insignia. "Where did you find this Slip?" Fox asked, expectantly.   
"Right where I am standing," Slippy said.   
Too far away from any pile of rocks, thought Fox. "Ok," Fox finally said. "We will continue our search here.   
The others nodded their heads with a renewed determination. We will find you, I promise, thought Fox.   
The StarFox team walked to the makeshift command center where hundreds of volunteers showed up, willing to do their best and offer their own viable skills to the recovery effort. The sheer number was staggering. "Funny how they show up after the fact and not helping when the true danger is happening," remarked Slippy.   
"Can it Fal… I mean Slippy," Fox said, catching him in mid-sentence. That was something that Falco might have said.   
"I think there is a line for food over here," Fara said. "I will try to hold us a place."   
"Thanks," Fox said.   
The group walked over to the command post to see if any news or happenings at the CDL, Cornerian Defense Leagues*, had come in while they were working to find their friends. A plain clothes officer handed Fox a couple of messages from Pepper. The first was an angry sounding letter telling the StarFox team to go back to Papetoon to await further orders. The second was just the exact opposite of the first. The letter told Fox to be careful and to find Falco and Charon.   
Well, at least the second letter made up for the first, thought Fox. Fox turned around to find Fara running up to him carrying not food, but what appeared to be a hat. "Look what I found," said Fara, breathlessly.   
"Where did you find this hat?" questioned Fox, examining the hat.   
"One of the cooks had it on," said Fara, still catching her breathe. "He said he found it blowing in the streets after the building came down. Luckily, Charon marks his clothes with the StarFox insignia. See."   
Sure enough the insignia was inside the lapel of the hat, with the Thunderknights logo. "Ok, we are finding the clothes of our friends, but why can't we locate the actual person?" asked an exasperated Fox.   


***   
_Few blocks from **The Tydrier**_   
_Present time_   
  


"You think it's safe to come out now?" Falco asked.   
"I don't know, let me look," Charon said, peering through the smoke covered window. "I guess, the rumbling has stopped and the dust seems to be settling."   
Charon and Falco were lucky they spotted the open door of a building near The Tydrier. Falco grabbed Charon's collar, making the cheetah lose his hat and knife in the same instant. Charon was about to cuff his avian friend across the head for the rough maneuver when he saw where Falco was dragging him.   
Once inside, they watched as scores of creatures ran by being pummeled by falling debris. They managed to pull some inside the building, but not all were so lucky. The rumbling and debris from the falling monument seemed to last forever, but in reality, it was only fifteen minutes. The small group waited inside another fifteen minutes before venturing out just now. Charon stepped outside to survey the damage. He could only just stare in disbelief. "Falco, it's safe, but I want these people out of here now," Charon commanded. "There is nothing here that anyone needs to see."   
Falco and Charon led the small group of seven, a small coyote pup, an ostrich couple, a female fox that was in law enforcement, an elderly dog, and the two StarFox members, Faintly, Charon saw the clearing where the people of Corneria City had set for a command center and MASH unit. He instructed the fox to lead the group there while he and Falco went to look for others that might be still trapped in the rubble. They started in on the southwest corner of The Tydrier, not knowing that the other StarFox team members were on the exact opposite of the smoking crater.   
"I think we need something in our stomachs before we continue on," commented Falco, looking down at his own.   
"Yes, Slippy," said Charon, smiling.   
"Speaking of which," said Falco, grimacing on the reference of the rotund frog. "I wonder where they are at."   
"Good question," said Charon, looking around.   
Falco wiped off his comm. link on his arm. "Fox, come in good buddy, I know you are out there, over," Falco spoke.   
Nothing could be heard through the comm. link. Falco again tried. "Fox, Peppy, hell, I even consider Slip, someone answer."   
"Could be the dust is interfering with the signal," suggested Charon. "Here, I will try."   
"Hey Fox; I have this cute, loveable vixen here that says she is your wife. You better calm her down before Fara hears about this," Charon spoke in the comm. link.   
Falco snickered, "Now, if Fara was near, she would be exploding by now."   
"That is the whole point," Charon said, smiling ear to ear. "I know she can't pass up on an opportunity like that."   
Again, all the two heard was static. "Bah, come on then," Charon motioned to Falco. "Time to keep your stomach happy." 

*** Permission granted by Owen O'Donnell**   
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**   
**Quiet Moments**   
_Corneria City, Corneria_   
_Remains of **The Tydrier**_   


Charon and Falco walked to the food line to await their turn for whatever they had to offer. "I sort of feel naked without my hat," remarked Charon.   
Falco looked at him. "Yes, you do. At least you have fur up there," smiled Falco. "I always thought you were bald."   
"At least I have fur to keep me warm," Charon retorted. "Hollow bones don't keep heat I don't think."   
"I will remember that," Falco said. "Just watch yourself, buddy. I'm gonna get you back….after I fill my stomach."   
"That will never happen," Charon said.   
Falco looked at Charon, showing a face of disgust, then bursting in a fit of laughter. "At least one thing is the same; I still can't beat you in a game of insults." Falco said.   
"And here I wasn't even trying," smirked Charon.   
Falco groaned as a cook scooped up some beans and put them on his platter. Falco nodded his thanks and moved on down the line. Charon received the same. The both of them arrived at the chef that was serving out the meat. "I will take one medium please," Falco said.   
The chef picked through the meat and slopped the piece on Falco's platter. "Blood rare if you please," Charon said.   
Both the chef and Falco looked at Charon, in the state of shock. "What? I like my meat bloody. One of the few things that remind me of home," said Charon, defending himself. Peppy's ears perked up with the mention of a blood rare steak, but when he turned around, he couldn't see anyone. Must have been imagining things, thought Peppy, not many creatures like their meat blood rare, but what am I talking about, I don't eat meat.   
Charon and Falco sat on the curb near a vacant building. Charon thoughtfully chewed a piece of his meat as he looked at where The Tydrier once stood. "You know, I don't think we will find any survivors in all of that rubble, just bodies," Charon said.   
"I think you are right, Charon," remarked Falco. "I can't believe that the forces of Venom would do such a thing."   
"Neither did I," said Charon. "I thought Andross had better judgment against these sorts of actions. I was wrong. This will only cement the alliance we have been seeking with the outer fringe territories."   
"Or keep them out of the war," suggested Falco. "Fear is a powerful ally with Andross. This could have been the whole point of this attack, to keep others from joining with Corneria to stop this mad ape."   
"I wouldn't put it past him, then, if that was the whole point, but the carnage, Falco," Charon said, standing up. "Countless injured, probably five thousand dead, all to help Andross to seize power. The Lylat System will not have Andross as an Emperor now; some will fight him until he is dead. Fox is one of those creatures. Heck, this whole team will fight to the end."   
Falco nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which, don't you think we should find the rest of the team?" asked Falco.   
"Yeah, I guess you are right," conceded Charon. "Can't be much of a team without the others. Here, give me your plate. I will throw them away."   
Falco handed Charon his finished meal and stood up himself. Charon walked away looking for the nearest trash incinerator. Falco stretched, not looking forward to dig through the rubble of The Tydrier. He was a pilot, not a creature of manual labor. Though, he admitted to himself, this was one of those times he just didn't care. He was not callous against his fellow Cornerians; he just felt his services were better used elsewhere, like in his Arwing, shooting down the many pilots that Venom threw at the StarFox team and maybe the lucky laser blast, from his fighter, to kill Andross, once and for all.   
"Falco?" someone called.   
Shaking his head from his dreams, he looked around to see who had called his name. "Falco? Is that really you?" said a familiar female voice.   
Then Falco recognized the voice, it was Fara. "He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Watch it, Falco, Fox might become jealous," Fara said, jokingly. "Where have you been? We though you were crushed under all that falling debris."   
"Long time to tell the story," said Falco. "Where's the rest of the team?"   
"Right over there, across the square," Fara said, pointing in the general direction of where she was talking about.   
"Great," exclaimed Falco. "Now the team is back together."   
Fara and Falco walked across the square to where the rest of the team had set up their make-shift camp. "Look who I found," Fara exclaimed.   
The rest of the team looked up and their faces brightened. All of a sudden, Falco was barraged by the many questions that were coming from his teammates. "How'd you survive?" asked Peppy.   
"Where were you?" asked Fox.   
"How come you never tried to contact us?" asked Slippy.   
"STOP!" Falco yelled. "One at a time. Sheesh! Who do you think I am? General Pepper at one of his staff meetings?"   
Everyone laughed at this joke. "So, where is Charon? I thought he was with you," asked Fox.   
An idea formed in Falco's head, though he had to be careful. "He didn't make it," Falco said somberly, lowering his head make sure that the crack of a smile wasn't visible.   
"Oh no," Fara exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"I tried to grab him from the falling debris, but it was too late," Falco said. "By the time I looked over to where he was there was a ton of debris on him and more coming down."   
One by one, the members of StarFox lowered their heads, silently giving memoriam to their fallen comrade. Slippy produced Charon's hat and knife, a single tear rolling down his smooth cheek. "HEY! Why all the long faces?" someone asked.   
Peppy looked up and saw the Garnagian native smiling at the team. Then the rest of the team looked at Charon, and then looked at Falco. Falco slowly inched his way, away from the team, hoping that no one would notice. "Falco. I thought you said Charon was dead?" Fara asked.   
"Dead?" Falco stuttered, looking a way out of this mess he created. "I never said he was dead, did I?"   
Charon glared at Falco. "Falco, what were you doing before I came here?" asked Charon.   
"Umm, nothing really, just telling what had happened. That is all," said the nervous avian.   
"So, does that explain the lowered heads and somber atmosphere just now?" Charon again asked.   
"Oh, alright," conceded Falco. "I was trying to play a rib on them until you showed up."   
Falco looked at his teammates, "But I did save his life from the falling debris."   
"That he did," admitted Charon. "If it wasn't for him, I would have been one flat Garnage."   
The atmosphere broke and the rest of the team started giggling, the laughter rang across the square. Falco and Charon went through their whole ordeal. Falco embellishing a bit on the storytelling, while Charon tried to keep the facts straight from his blue feathered friend. "Well, I suppose we should get back in helping dig through the rubble of The Tydrier," suggested Slippy.   
Fox looked around and saw the numerous citizens from Corneria City coming by the droves, offering their assistance where they could. Fox could only stand back and be amazed that in times of crisis, creatures could put aside their differences and help each other come through this time and need. "I don't think they need our help here anymore," Fox said. "But if you wish to continue helping, I am willing and able. I just think that our services will be needed elsewhere very soon. Knowing Pepper, he will want to get into contact with us as soon as possible for a counterstrike against the forces of Andross and Venom."   
The StarFox team nodded their heads in silent relentlessness. One by one, Fox, Fara, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, and Charon silently walked away from the scene of hope and hopelessness. They couldn't help, but wonder how this once proud city will cope with the tremendous loss of a stable of Lylatian economy and business, plus the numerous dead.   


***   
_Two days later_   
_Small village on Papetoon_   
__ __

The communicade from General Pepper finally came, along with some news from the disaster of The Tydrier. The first estimates were that four thousand were dead, most from the people going inside The Tydrier to help those inside during the initial collision. Law enforcement, fire fighters, and the local magistrate seemed to take the worse losses. Almost an entire station house was wiped out during The Tydrier falling down on top of itself.   
  
The StarFox team could only bow their heads and silently pay their respects to those that they themselves helped, knowing full well that it could have been them injured or even worse, dead. "Now, I hope you all know what this next mission entails, StarFox," explained the General. 

He knew he was talking to deaf ears. StarFox felt a kinship with those that protect Corneria and put their lives on the line. Finally, Fox snapped out of his trance. "Yes, General," said Fox, solemnly. "We will know what to do." 

"I know you are taking this hard," consoled Pepper. "Let this moment in our history fuel the fact that no one is and ever will be above taking other people's lives just to meet their means in a meaningless act of cowardice. Remember these people as you take out Andross and his bedamned fleet. I am sure the creatures and their families that lost their lives will thank you for bringing Andross in to justice, but I feel with your own personal vendetta against Andross, that will probably never happen. Just make sure that you do kill him, but I know you will."   
"You can count on that sir," Fox said, standing up. "You can count on the StarFox team to take the fight to Andross."   
"I know that you will. Good luck." With that, General Pepper signed off.   
"Well, you heard the General," Fox said, rallying his team. "We have to bring back Andross' pelt to bring justice back to the Lylat system."   
"Either that or his skull on a pike," chimed in Charon.   
The team nodded at this statement and headed off to their fighters.   


***********************************************************************************************************************   


_As we all know, 9/11 brought us closer as a nation, through the television, the radio, and through the Internet. Some of us cried, became angry, or just sat in stunned silence. I myself worked at a casino in Las Vegas and the air was not jovial of people winning their fortunes on the blackjack tables, but it was quiet. The employees and patrons alike sat and watched the television, looking for some word of joy and/or hope that will bring this event to a close, but not matter what, it never will._   
_Some of us looked for an escape of this tragic event, but I rather face it head on. Through this story, I hope to convey the message that this will never happen again. Some say it did happen again. Pearl Harbor is an example. It may or may not happen again, but I hope to GOD up above that we, as the human race, will go through this tragic event that happened on September 11, 2001 and become stronger. Only through the resolve of this great nation will we persevere to even greater things._

**WE WILL NEVER FORGET!**   



End file.
